Alana Patria
Alana Marishka Patria is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. She first shows up when she's five year old, when Henry and Richard had gone to Scotland after Frida's death. She is one of the main characters of Generation 2. Her first appearance on Generation 2 is at the fighting room of Patria's residence, when Charlotte had been fighting and she had been watching in the sidelines. Biography Early Life She was born in Ireland, England on February 12nd 2005, from the womb of Frida Schwartz. After her birth, she spent the early five years of her life at Ireland on her grandmother's lap, Annabelle Schwartz, who owned a known German restaurant in the middle of Limerick. She would only meet her mother occasionally at holidays--this happened because of her mother's job which demanded her to be outside of the country a lot, and she only knew her father from his name alone. Her grandmother mentioned that her father had no knowledge of her birth. She found this weird, but was too shy to ask further. Throughout her childhood years she rarely went out of her grandmother's residence. Alana got a homeschooling from a woman that never mentioned her name, and Heinrich Schwartz, her grandfather, would teach her a bit about physical stuffs. Christmas 2010, she was spending her limited time with Frida at Dblin, when the car suddenly got into an accident. The casualty from this accident was oddly only Frida, even though the driver lost both his eyes and his legs, and Alana herself got burn marks on various parts of her body. Alana spent her time on the hospital weeks more than she was supposed to because she had to receive psychological help from trauma. After the accident, Alana was moved to Schwartz's residence at Scotland. Because her condition occasionally got worse, she had been forbidden from getting out of the house. Her room at Schwartz's residence, without her knowledge, was planted a one way mirror--one day, when she started crying without any reason, an unknown man approached her and calmed her down. She spent two hours with this guy, talking with each other. This man taught her the best way to control her emotions, then just disappeared. A month after, Alana met Henry, who introduced himself as her father. She then moved house again from her grandfather's mansion to a little flat at London's suburbs, where she was finally treated like a normal kid--if you ignore the self defense training that her father taught her, 'just in case'. On this flat she found out that the identity of the man who had taught her to control her emotion was Richard Milkovich. On the same flat she got acquintanted with Adam Milkovich, Richard's little brother, who, for some reasons that Alana had no idea of, was living on Henry's flat. Even though there was complications from their language barrier, Adam and Alana grew close before he got back to Russia to live with his sister once again. A year after, she got home from school to find that there was a little girl on her house that introduced herself as Charlotte Kaczmarek. Her father gave no explanation of the origin of this girl, but he only explained that Charlotte was her new sister. A few years after he realized that her father might just love to pick up stray cats. Two years before Richard's comeback, he brought out a boy who struggled with his English. Jehan Terzi, who had fixation with cats, would enjoy playing with it more than he enjoyed being in the same room as both Alana and Charlotte. Alana had no strong feelings about him (she liked him enough), but she knew that he would just take out weeds from god-knows-where and Charlotte would snatch it up like a hungry hyena. Current Timeline Physical Description Green eyes like cat. Long red hair, often let down rather than tied up, more than often she cut it short. She is relatively curvy. Her skin is pale because of the gloomy weather of London. Had burn marks all over her right arm. Wears glasses when she's sitting in front of a computer. Personality and traits For people who doesn't know her, she seemed soft spoken, but the reality is she is stubborn and hotheaded. She is in control of every of her emotion except anger; any other emotion is something she wouldn't let on, but thanks to the Beta Blockers she took when she was a child, she couldn't control her anger. Sometimes it would lead to her destroyingn something. She's easily jealous with something, always doubting people and she always hold grudges, no matter that this person she hated had become a saint who would lick her feet to be forgiven. Abilities and Skills *Hacking *Martial arts (Boxing and judo) *Is fluent in German Relationships Kir Her boyfriend who, quoting Jehan, is "always fighting (with), on the verge of fighting (with), or have fight just a moment ago". They balance each other quite well. When she screams at him he usually stays silent. He has work and she has school + surveillance stuffs, so they usually date on weekends (and Alana would make sure that she'd scream at Sergei if Kir has a job on weekends. ''Charlotte Patria'' Her first impression of Charlotte had been: this girl is weird. She didn't realize that she enjoyed her company until a while later, when without her knowing they had no way of functioning without each other. Alana was fascinated with the flexibility of Charlotte's body. ''Heinrich Patria'' Alana depends a lot to Henry. When she was a child, he often sleep beside him when he wasn't working. She gets annoyed when someone hurt him. ''Adam Milkovich Richard Milkovich ''Summer Seasons Like every kid at Patria family who had been taught by Summer since they were a child--since a lot of times Henry had been too emotionally unstable to function--she was a little afraid of this aunt of her. Most of them knew not to mess with her, so even though Alana was prone to explode because of her lack of control on her anger, she tried to hold it inside because who knows what Summer will do, really. She's all kind of fascinated on Summer (for good reasons), sometimes thinking that her threats were empty until she was really sent to the St. Lucia boarding school's summer term (the most famous girls boarding school in the entire world, because all of them are filled with problem kids, and even worse, problem girls) since then Alana just does whatever Summer wants. ''Cielo Seasons'' Her feelings towards Cielo is mixed; mostly because he once shot Henry in front of Alana. Despite that, she had decided to act nice to Cielo, even though she is totally hesitant on doing that. Without her noticing she always shoots Cielo up with deadpan sarcasm. Trivia *She is known at the hacking world under the name 'Fox'. *She has Scottish accent. Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Characters Category:Female